lqbfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastiary
Here is a complete list of all the enemies in the game. The enemies are grouped by the locations first, and then the dungeons. Tutorial Enemy (190).png|'Practice Enemy' Enemy (191).png|'Practice Boss' Forest ' Enemy (1).png|'Baoma''' Enemy (2).png|'Dykon' Enemy (3).png|'Gwebeth' Enemy (4).png|'Lothuri' Enemy (5).png|'Bardocan' Enemy (6).png|'Gwoacia' Enemy (7).png|'Gwebby' Enemy (8).png|'Zoam' Enemy (79).png|'Rakath' ' '''Dark Forest' ' Enemy (9).png|'Airep''' Enemy (10).png|'Mushie' Enemy (11).png|'Galilas' Enemy (12).png|'Dirann' Enemy (13).png|'Bairep' Enemy (14).png|'Onaech' Enemy (15).png|'Gwabby' Enemy (16).png|'Soam' Enemy (80).png|'Gralith' ' '''Savannah' ' Enemy (17).png|'Tihar''' Enemy (18).png|'Neclya' Enemy (19).png|'Neling' Enemy (20).png|'Adieron' Enemy (21).png|'Lizfa' Enemy (22).png|'Tahir' Enemy (23).png|'Slizma' Enemy (24).png|'Snashi' Enemy (81).png|'Kedaulith' ' '''Desert' ' Enemy (25).png|'Gnasho''' Enemy (26).png|'Lizda' Enemy (27).png|'Lothran' Enemy (28).png|'Mumzi' Enemy (29).png|'Darzem' Enemy (30).png|'Devizi' Enemy (31).png|'Dessii' Enemy (32).png|'Flaizo' Enemy (82).png|'Adromanyth' ' '''Beach' ' Enemy (33).png|'Adryw''' Enemy (34).png|'Coner' Enemy (35).png|'Freamos' Enemy (36).png|'Dwaeni' Enemy (37).png|'Jussi' Enemy (38).png|'Octamo' Enemy (39).png|'Ulamos' Enemy (83).png|'Ocameth' ' '''Underwater' ' Enemy (40).png|'Lothielle''' Enemy (41).png|'Adwihan' Enemy (42).png|'Jeraew' Enemy (43).png|'Cadwyn' Enemy (44).png|'Chiewel' Enemy (45).png|'Lintu' Enemy (46).png|'Herak' Enemy (84).png|'Umirelith' ' '''Frozen Forest' Enemy (47).png|'Droama' Enemy (48).png|'Naetha' Enemy (49).png|'Aien' Enemy (50).png|'Eteralian' Enemy (51).png|'Cheamet' Enemy (52).png|'Kaelacia' Enemy (53).png|'Ghoulo' Enemy (54).png|'Asondra' Enemy (85).png|'Homaseth' Ice Valley '' Enemy (55).png|'Bruld' Enemy (56).png|'Choesa' Enemy (57).png|'Alaoli' Enemy (58).png|'Aselar' Enemy (59).png|'Dwand' Enemy (60).png|'Miwiel' Enemy (61).png|'Kean' Enemy (62).png|'Kriimu' Enemy (86).png|'Santa' '' Ancient Ruins ' Enemy (63).png|'Agrin''' Enemy (64).png|'Dalille' Enemy (65).png|'Zombal' Enemy (66).png|'Nydeb' Enemy (67).png|'Rirabwy' Enemy (68).png|'Aerrand' Enemy (69).png|'Grunnon' Enemy (70).png|'Dilala' Enemy (87).png|'Trielith' ' '''Volcano' ' Enemy (71).png|'Thic''' Enemy (72).png|'Leadien' Enemy (73).png|'Trendard' Enemy (74).png|'Roal' Enemy (75).png|'Hiewa' Enemy (76).png|'Halimos' Enemy (77).png|'Sevaylla' Enemy (78).png|'Pinfs' Enemy (88).png|'Firakon' ' '''High Grounds' ' Enemy (99).png|'Malib''' Enemy (100).png|'Laray' Enemy (101).png|'Educia' Enemy (102).png|'Eraem' Enemy (103).png|'Cadira' Enemy (104).png|'Jalid' Enemy (105).png|'Sharael' ' '''Legendary Fields' ' Enemy (123).png|'Kedaulith2''' Enemy (124).png|'Adromanyth2' Enemy (125).png|'Ocameth2' Enemy (126).png|'Umirelith2' Enemy (127).png|'Homaseth2' Enemy (128).png|'Trielith2' Enemy (129).png|'Wizard King' ' '''Alternate Dimension' ' Enemy (171).png|'Skeleman''' Enemy (172).png|'Mush' Enemy (173).png|'Evil Robo #1' Enemy (174).png|'Fleel' Enemy (175).png|'Burnskull' Enemy (176).png|'Mosh' Enemy (177).png|'Evil Robo #2' Enemy (178).png|'Fluel' Enemy (179).png|'???' ' '''Dark Dimension' ' Enemy (213).png|'Lecar''' Enemy (214).png|'Rego' Enemy (215).png|'Nishe' Enemy (216).png|'Kurmy' Enemy (217).png|'Nyssu' Enemy (218).png|'Imd' Enemy (219).png|'Diviv' Enemy (220).png|'Litun' Enemy (221).png|'Wolg' Enemy (222).png|'Naift' Enemy (223).png|'!, AKA Egg Boss' Enemy (224).png|'!?, AKA Skull Boss' Enemy (225).png|'!!?!?!, AKA DevDev' ' '''Unknown Area' ' Defas.jpg|'Defas''' Plage.jpg|'Plage' Accid.jpg|'Accid' Cance.jpg|'Cance' Staia.jpg|'Staia' Piann.jpg|'Piann' Unknown.jpg|'Unknown' ' '''Final Fields' ' Final Fields - 237.jpg|'Shep''' Final Fields - 238.jpg|'Frog Mage' Final Fields - 239.jpg|'Robofox v.1' Final Fields - 240.jpg|'Good Robo #3' Final Fields - 241.jpg|'Great Baoma' Final Fields - 242.jpg|'Mercenary' Final Fields - 243.jpg|'Final Guard' ' '''Void' Last Area Of Linear Quest And Your Deleted Save File. Note: ' I add corrupted cloud save since it's voiding your cloud save. Get it? Voiding... ' Void - 247.jpg|'''Lost Save File Corrupt Cloud Save 248.jpg|'Corrupted Cloud Save' " '''Dungeons' The enemies listed below are found in dungeons scattered throughout the game, or found through items that can be bought in the gemshop. Forgotten Dungeon This dungeon is reached by talking to the Old Man NPC that occasionally appears when a map is cleared of enemies. Enemy (113).png|'Velagord' Enemy (114).png|'Legeris' Enemy (115).png|'Lagaris' Enemy (116).png|'Thireg' Enemy (117).png|'Viredus' Enemy (118).png|'Chorekon' Enemy (119).png|'Wicililla' Enemy (89).png|'Woregord' Spirit Dungeon This dungeon can be accessed by using a Soul ' Key '''on Map:2 Enemy (97).png|'Adreisa''' Enemy (106).png|'Adreisa - Note:' Name is the same as the enemy before it. Enemy (107).png|'Abiren' Enemy (108).png|'Ginnor' Enemy (109).png|'Frigorien' Enemy (110).png|'Jerayssi' Enemy (111).png|'Gend' Enemy (112).png|'Crystal Gralith' Employment Tower This dungeon is located on Map:26 and can be accessed using a''' '''Soul 'Key'. This is where you can obtain the job orbs, and it is a 100 map endurance test. Enemy (133).png|'Tower Guardian 1' Enemy (134).png|'Tower Gaurdian 2' Enemy (135).png|'Tower Guardian 3' Enemy (136).png|'Tower Guardian 4' Enemy (137).png|'Tower Guardian 5' Enemy (138).png|'Tower Guardian 6' Enemy (139).png|'Tower Guardian 7' Enemy (140).png|'Tower Guardian 8' Enemy (141).png|'Tower Guardian 9' Enemy (142).png|'Tower Guardian 10' Enemy (143).png|'Tower Guardian 11' Enemy (144).png|'Tower Guardian 12' Enemy (145).png|'Tower Manager' Enemy (146).png|'Tower Assistant' Enemy (130).png|'Treasure Chest' Enemy (131).png|'Treasure Chest 2' Enemy (132).png|'Treasure Chest 3' Enemy (147).png|'Treasure Chest G1' Enemy (148).png|'Treasure Chest G2' DEV Tower This dungeon can be accessed by using''' Dev Key''' At Map:373 ' Final Fields - 244.jpg|'Memory Of World Boss''' Dev Tower -245.jpg|'Dev' Dev Tower - 246.jpg|'Dev' ' '''UFC' This dungeon is located on Map66 and can be accessed using a Soul Key. All of the UFC enemies are strong and should not be attempted unless you are at least level 200. Note: 'The true UFC Champion is located on Map283, but is listed here for convenience. Enemy (150).png|'UFC Fighter 1 Enemy (151).png|'UFC Fighter 2' Enemy (152).png|'UFC Fighter 3' Enemy (153).png|'UFC Fighter 4' Enemy (155).png|'UFC Fighter 5' Enemy (156).png|'UFC Fighter 6' Enemy (157).png|'UFC Fighter 7' Enemy (158).png|'UFC Fighter 8' Enemy (154).png|'UFC King' Enemy (159).png|'UFC Chest 1' Enemy (160).png|'UFC Chest 2' Enemy (161).png|'UFC Chest 3' Enemy (162).png|'UFC Chest 4' Enemy (163).png|'UFC Chest 5' Enemy (164).png|'UFC Chest 6' Enemy (165).png|'UFC Chest 7' Enemy (166).png|'UFC Chest 8' Enemy (167).png|'UFC Chest 9' Enemy (168).png|'UFC Chest 10' Enemy (169).png|'UFC Chest 11' Enemy (170).png|'UFC Chest 12' Enemy (226).png|'UFC Champion - Map283' Earth Dungeon This dungeon is located on Map54 and can be accessed with a Soul Key. This dungeon should not be attempted without high earth resistance. Enemy (183).png|'Clya' Enemy (184).png|'Mudd' Enemy (185).png|'Garil' Enemy (186).png|'Ralm' Enemy (187).png|'Linkao' Enemy (188).png|'Larm' Enemy (189).png|'Rainter' Water Dungeon This dungeon is located on Map94 and can be accessed with a Soul Key. This dungeon should not be attempted without high water resistance. Enemy (192).png|'Niar' Enemy (193).png|'Tawer' Enemy (194).png|'Verir' Enemy (195).png|'Tremas' Enemy (196).png|'Ekla' Enemy (197).png|'Stim' Enemy (198).png|'Renttor' Wind Dungeon This dungeon is located on Map132 and can be accessed with a Soul Key. This dungeon should not be attempted without high wind resistance. Enemy (199).png|'Lage' Enemy (200).png|'Rai' Enemy (201).png|'Hyrzep' Enemy (202).png|'Tsalb' Enemy (203).png|'Reezeb' Enemy (204).png|'Wolb' Enemy (205).png|'Morst' Fire Dungeon This dungeon is located on Map191 and can be accessed with a Soul Key. This dungeon should not be attempted without high fire resistance. Enemy (206).png|'Teah' Enemy (207).png|'Labze' Enemy (208).png|'Lafre' Enemy (209).png|'Lamef' Enemy (210).png|'Rife' Enemy (211).png|'Nurb' Enemy (212).png|'Mamag' Xmas Dungeon This dungeon can be accessed by using the Summon: Xmas dungeon item on a map cleared of enemies. The item can be dropped by the Santa boss, or bought in the gem shop for 1 gem. Enemy (90).png|'Xmas 1' Enemy (91).png|'Xmas 2' Enemy (92).png|'Xmas 3' Enemy (93).png|'Xmas 4' Enemy (94).png|'Xmas 5' Enemy (95).png|'Xmas 6' Enemy (96).png|'Xmas 7' Enemy (98).png|'Santa' - Note: This boss is identical to the Santa boss, but is weaker. Miscellaneous Dungeons The enemies listed here each have their own dungeon, where they are the only enemy. Their location is listed in the description on their picture. Enemy (120).png|'White thing - Reddit boss' - Location: Map1. Click on the sign's dialog repeatedly to enter. Enemy (121).png|'Big Blue Bird - Twitter Boss' - Location: Map2. Click on the NPC's dialog repeatedly to enter. Enemy (122).png|'Pudum' - Location: Use the Halloween Dungeon Key to enter. Item is in the gem shop for 1 gem. Enemy (149).png|'Steve' - Location: Use the party coin item to enter. Item is in the gem shop for 1 gem. Online Enemies These enemies can only be found by playing online. Their location is listed in the picture description. Enemy (180).png|'World Boss' - Location: Map3. Enemy is found in a timed event dungeon. Enemy (181).png|'Treasure Chest - World Boss' - Location: Only found by the player that delivers the killing blow on the World Boss. Enemy (182).png|'Castle Guardian' - Location: Map122. Enemy is found in a timed event dungeon. Enemy (227).png|'Guild Crystal' - Location: Map182 or 189. Enemy is in a timed event dungeon. Player must be in a guild. Enemy (228).png|'Baoma' - Location: Any map with enemies. Enemy appears randomly during the Baoma Event. Enemy (229).png|'Great Baoma' - Location: Map5. Found in an event dungeon during the Baoma Event, after 500 Baoma have been killed.